Treffen
by Cap Chaos
Summary: Ein andere Anfang für Captain Future.


_In einer dunklen Gasse_

Die Gasse lag dunkel und ruhig in der New Yorker Nacht. Captain Future schlichpirschte sich vor zum nächsten Hauseingang.

In den Augenwinkeln verfolgte er eine rotbraune Katze, welche ebenfalls in Richtung seines Zieles unterwegs war und sich nicht im Geringsten um die Anspannung in dieser abgelegenen Gasse kümmerte. Das irdische Tier stellte kaum einen Ablenkung für den jungen, hochgewachsenen Erdenmann dar, seine Konzentration war auf einen Lichtstrahl zwanzig Meter entfernt gerichtet.

Die Informationen der Planetenpolizei waren mehr als dürftig gewesen. Man hatte ihm lediglich gesagt, dass es für die Sicherheit des Sonnensystems absolut notwendig sei einen Mann namens Paul Anderson zu finden und festzunehmen.

Der Oberkommandierende der Planetenpolizei Halk Anders hatten der Futurecrew mitgeteilt, wo sie diesen Paul Anderson finden würden.

Captain Future sah bis jetzt keinen Grund, warum man ihn angefordert hatte um einen einfachen Kleinganoven in Gewahrsam zu nehmen. Das Ziel des Captains war derzeit dabei eine Wohnung in einem der ärmeren Stadtteile New Yorks auszuplündern.

Lediglich die offenkundige Panik des Präsidenten des Sonnensystems hatte den charmanten Verteidiger von Recht und Ordnung davon abgehalten auf eher uncharmante Art und Weise Halk Anderss' Kompetenz als Oberhaupt der Planetenpolizei in Frage zu stellen und zu seinem unterbrochenem Experiment auf der Mondbasis zurückzukehren.

Weniger als eine Stunde nach seiner Landung auf dem New Yorker Raumhafen fand sich Captain Future in dieser Gasse wieder.

Er wusste, dass sich vom anderen Ende der Gasse Otho näherte. Einige Minuten zuvor hatte Captain Future Othos schlanke Gestalt in einen Hauseingang schlüpfen sehen.

Der Rotschopf des Captains zeigte sich für einen Augenblick im Schein des Mondes als der sich einen Überblick in der Gasse verschaffte.

Außer der rotbraunen Katze, welche angefangen hatte sich ausgiebig zu putzen, war kein anderes Lebewesen zwischen den tiefschwarzen Schatten der, trotz Mondlicht, dunklen Gasse zu sehen.

Die Enge würde es Anderson unmöglich machen der vom Captain und Otho geformten Zange zu entkommen. Leider gab es keine näheren Möglichkeiten um ungesehen auf den gesuchten Missetäter zu warten.

Der Captain wandte sich wieder der Tür zu, hinter der er sein Ziel vermutete.

Ein Schatten unterbrach den Lichtstrahl, welcher unter der Tür hervorfilterte. Scheinbar war Paul Anderson fertig das Hhaus zu durchstöbern.

Captain Futures Fokus lag nun komplett auf der Tür des nahen Hauses, jeden Augenblick zum Angriff bereit.

Das Licht im Haus ging aus, die Tür schwang leise auf. Schemenhaft kam ein kleiner, untersetzter Mann mit einen großen, gut gefüllten Rucksack ins Blickfeld.

Der Captain sprang aus dem Hauseingang, welchen er als Versteck benutzt hatte.

Im selben Augenblick wurde er in die vom Türrahmen gebildeten Nische zurückgeworfen.

Er konnte das metallische Singen und die Einschläge mehrerer Objekte hören, als diese an jener Stelle einschlugen, an der sein Sprint zu Paul Anderson sein jähes Ende gefunden hatte.

Wer immer ihn gerettet hatte presste sich schwer atmende mit ihm in den dürftigen Schutz, den der Hauseingang bot, während um sie herum Mörtel und Staub von einschlagenden Geschossen aufgewirbelt wurden.

Laut schnaufend rannte der Grund für das Hiersein des Captains an ihnen vorbei.

Kurz darauf hörte der Captain das verräterische Summen eines der allgegenwärtigen Hoovercars. Abrupt stoppte der Beschuss auf ihr Versteck.

Der Retter des Captains trat aus dem Hauseingang und schaute für einen Augenblick in die Richtung, aus welcher sie attackiert wurden waren.

Der Captain kam zum gleichen Schluss, wie die zwei Köpfe kleinere Person, die sich ihm nun zuwandte: Sie würden keine Chance haben ihren Angreifer noch einzuholen.

Der Captain hoffte, dass vielleicht Otho etwas hatte ausrichten können.

Mit einem aggressiven Hüsteln brachte sich sein Gegenüber dem Captain wieder ins Gedächtnis.

Der beste Wissenschaftler des Sonnensystems sah sich mit einer, ihn böse anfunkelnden, Frau konfrontiert.

"Wer sind Sie? Und was haben Sie hier zu suchen? Wissen Sie eigentlich was Sie gerade getan haben? -- Warum nur meint jeder dahergelaufene Kerl, er müsste den großen Helden spielen und irgendwelche Einbrecher selber fangen, anstatt Hilfe zu rufen und es den Profis zu überlassen!"

Alle Unterbrechungsversuche seitens des Captains schlugen fehl, er konnte die Tirade nur über sich ergehen lassen.

Mitten im Satz brach sie plötzlich ab und fixiert mit einer Mischung aus Unglauben und Horror einen Punkt hinter ihm.

Der Captain schaute sich um und stellte fest, dass die junge Frau von Othos Anblick gefangengehalten wurde.

Die Gestalt des synthetischen Mannes schien im Mondlicht weiß zu leuchten, die grünen Augen bohrten sich mit vorsichtigem Misstrauen ins Anlitz der Person neben dem Captain.

Otho wandte sich dem gutaussehenden Verteidiger des Universums zu: "Tut mir Leid, Captain. Wer immer da auf euch geschossen hat ist entkommen."

"Captain?" Braune Augen blickten fragend in Graue.

Captain Future setzte sein gewinnbringenstes Lächeln auf: "Ich darf mich vorstellen. Man nennt mich Captain Future, junge Frau."

Der Captain sah wie die Augen seines weiblichen Gegenübers vor Staunen groß wurden und auf ihre Wangen legte sich ein rötlicher Schleiersich ein dunkler Schatten über das junge Gesicht zu legen schien.

"Captain Future?" Die junge Frau wich einen Schritt zurück, "Ich wusste nicht ... Ich dachte ..." Nervosität und Verlegenheit sprachen aus ihrer Stimme. Ein kurzer Blick glitt zu Otho, die Unbekannte schien starr vor Überwältigung.

Doch nach einem straffte sich die Fremde und blickte ihn mit fester Miene an.

"Ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie auch hinter Paul Anderson her waren?."

"Das Hauptquartier der Planetenpolizei hat uns hergeschickt, allerdings hat man uns nicht mitgeteilt um was es geht. Halk Anders hat uns lediglich Aufenthaltsort und Beschreibung des Gesuchten gegeben."

Die junge Frau seufzte.

" Hier können wir nichts weiter ausrichten. Ich schlage vor, dass wir zum Hauptquartier zurückkehren. Dort ist es leichter Sie über alles aufzuklären. -- Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte einen Augenblick. Ich sollte Bericht erstatten, vielleicht gelingt es der Verkehrsüberwachung unseren Freund noch ausfindig zu machen."

Die junge Dame entfernte sich ein paar Schritte und unterrichtete ihr Hauptquartier über den Vorfall.

Otho trat zum Captain Curtis und sagte mit leiser Stimme: "Die Kleine gehört also zur Planetenpolizei. Bei welcher Abteilung sie wohl ist? Sie sieht viel zu zerbrechlich aus um mit Haudegen wie Ezra mitzuhalten."

"Es war ein Glück, dass sie da war. Wie konnten wir nur so leichtsinnig sein sein und die Dächer nicht sichern."

"Anders sprach nur von einem Mann. Wie sollten wir wissen, dass da noch einer war.?"

Beide blickten zur Retterin des Captains, die gerade ihre Stimme gehoben hatte.

"Was soll das heißen: 'Sie benötigen die Authorization ihres Vorgesetzten um eine Prüfung der Überwachungsbänder durchzuführen'? Hier geht es um einen schwerwiegenden Fall ... Ach, vergessen Sie das Ganze. Ich werde das auch ohne Sie schaffen."

Die Polizistin kam zurück und murmelte etwas von inkompetenten Idioten.

Der Captain konnte sehen wie wütend sie war.

"Von der Verkehrsüberwachung können wir keine Hilfe erwarten. Die können nicht mal ein Blatt wenden ohne genaue Anweisung von Handbuch und Vorgesetzten zu haben."

Captain Future hörte Otho leise lachen.

"Wir sind mit dem Cosmoliner hier. Wir könnten Sie mit zum Hauptquartier zurücknehmen. Der Cosmoliner ist eigentlich nur für zwei Personen ausgelegt, aber bis zur Planetenpolizei wird es keine Probleme geben."

Die Frau mit dem dunklen Haar überlegte einen kurzen Augenblick, sagte dann aber bedauernd: "Ich sollte den selben Weg zurück nehmen, auf dem ich auch hergekommen bin. Gehen Sie schon mal vor. Wir sehen uns im Hauptquartier wieder."

Während sie zum anderen Ende der Gasse sprintete, machten sich Captain Future und Otho auf den Weg zum Cosmoliner.

Auf dem Weg zum Hauptquartier der Planetenpolizei viel dem Captain auf, dass er gar nicht den Namen seiner Lebensretterin kannte.


End file.
